Home Run
by gohaangten12
Summary: Craig and Tweek reminisce back to High School when they started going out, five years later on Valentine's Day. Creek smut :3 Baseball AU. Rated M for obvious reasons.


_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day; Enjoy this smutty Creek :3 Sorry it's two days late! Better late than never I guess. *Le hides under bed because of terrible smut, ha._

_Summary: Craig and Tweek reminisce back to High School when they started going out, five years later on Valentine's Day. Creek smut :3 Baseball AU_

Home Run

The sound of the motor grinding and twirling two things that look like small tires was all that could be heard in the small cage. And there's also a sound like almost a drum roll. They spin round and round as a baseball rolls down until it's in the grasps of the spinners. It spit the ball out fast at about 85 miles per hour, the raven haired male swing his bat with a grunt as it came right in front of him. The bat smacked the ball and flew out over the pitching machines and hit the back of the net.

"That was a good one, Craig." The small blonde sitting on the bench intoned.

Craig scuffed, swinging the bat back up, "I can do better." Tweek smiled to himself. Craig was always a perfectionist; when it came to anything really.

A few more pitches and a couple more swings of the bat and Craig was out of breath. It was still pretty cold out, but try outs for college baseball were soon and Craig was pretty persistent about practices. He was a pitcher and the best hitter on his high school team for four years. Tweek always went to every single game. Well, he was Craig's loving boyfriend, why wouldn't he?

After a few more balls and swings, the pitching machine died down. Craig stuffed his hand in his pocket. He had one coin left. He then looked up to Tweek.

"Looking good Craig, you'll make the team for sure!" Tweek said. Craig walked out of the cage and kissed Tweek's cheek, wrapping an arm around the small blonde.

Craig held up the coin to show Tweek, "Want to swing a round?"

"Craig, last time I swung a bat was in fifth grade. We're freshman in college now." Tweek told Craig.

"Do you remember how to stand and hold that bat." Craig asked. Tweek nodded.

"But Craig, I can't swing at pitches that fast."

"I'll turn it down." Craig said, already guiding Tweek to the end of the row of cages. "You want a helmet?"

"Gah! Yes!" Tweek said, like it was a stupid question. Craig grabbed him one and handed him one. Tweek put it on and inserted the coin. He jumped when he heard the motor start up. "Ack!" Tweek got in his little stance and held that bat up.

"Hold the bat a little further from your body." Craig instructed, holding onto the fence. Tweek did. "Perfect." Craig said. The ball then shot out about 15 to 20 miles per hour and past Tweek as he swung. "That's okay, try again." Craig encouraged. The next ball came and Tweek smacked it into a line drive. He giggled to himself. "See!" Craig said. "That was a great hit, great hit."

"Think I could-ngh- give you a run for your money?" Tweek asked, jokingly.

"In your dreams!" Craig laughed, pushing off the fence. Tweek hit another one, making it skid over the concret. "No golfing"! Craig said. "That one was too low. Too low; let it go."

"Got it." Tweek said.

After a few more good ones, the machine sputtered to a stop.

"Awesome," Craig said, as Tweek came out of the cage. Tweek put the helmet down and handed Craig his bat. Craig took it and kissed Tweek again.

"Can we go home now; it's really cold out here." Tweek said. Craig wrapped both arms around Tweek's waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yeah, let's go." Craig said, taking Tweek's hand in his. "Hey, uh...you know it's Valentine's Day and all and I was thinking I could make a special dinner for us tonight." Craig said, sliding his bat in the back of the car as Tweek got in the passenger side.

"Yeah that sounds nice," Tweek said as Craig got in beside him. "And maybe after..." Tweek started. "I'll uh, let you pitch me a curveball...right down the middle. If ya know what I mean..." Tweek grinned, sheepishly, faced out the window.

"Oh, I know what what you mean," Craig said, reaching over and groping Tweek's upper though. Tweek let out a long gasp. "Fast pitch; right down the middle, is that the way you like it?" Tweek could only nod as Craig continued rubbing everywhere but his _'middle'. _Craig's hand moved abruptly. "Let's go home then." Craig said, smiling.

-~-~/

Craig had set up a candle light dinner for just the two of them. He wasn't usually this romantic but, it was Valentine's Day. He'd been with Tweek since freshman year, when he finally had the balls to ask Tweek out and tell him how he felt. Lucky for him, Tweek was also harboring feelings of his own.

Tweek and Craig sat down and started talking. Five years come May, hard to think about actually. They've been through so much more and so much longer. Soon after eating, Tweek and Craig sat on the couch by the fire, reminiscing.

"Remember how after a game we would make out underneath the bleachers?" Craig said. Tweek giggled and nodded.

"I remember I told if you hit a home run I'd let you take me to second base." Tweek giggled. Craig laughed.

"Mmmmm hmmm." Craig hummed. Craig brushed some hair behind his ear. Craig whispered, "Why don't you let me take you there now?" Craig's voice was low and deep; it made Tweek shiver. "Or maybe even..." Craig took a deep breath. "...a home run." He felt Craig's hand travel up his thigh. Craig moaned, causing Tweek to moan.

"Take me there now..." Tweek whispered. Craig pulled Tweek's face to him and locks their lips in a fierce, wet, lustful kiss. Tweek moaned into the kiss as Craig worked faster, poking his tongue inside. Craig pushed Tweek down on the couch. He crawled between Tweek's legs and locked their lips back together. He trailed down Tweek's neck, biting, nipping and licking. Tweek became a gasping, moaning mess. Craig moved his hands quickly, removing Tweek's shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. He nipped and licked up and down his chest; playing with and licking Tweek's nipples.

Craig could feel Tweek grind himself against him. Tweek bit his lip, gasping and moaning; Craig always treated him with the best care. He trailed his fingers up and down Tweek milky white skin. Tweek arched his back, whispering his lover's name in a moan. Craig chuckled, he loved the way Tweek moaned and withered beneath him in a mess of pleasure and ecstasy.

Craig teased him through his pants, "What do you want me to do, Tweekers?" Craig asked, moaning deliberately. Tweek gasped, rolling his hips in a back and forth motion.

"That-ngh-Ah..." Tweek gasped. "Please Craig-!" Tweek moaned, continuing to roll his hips.

Craig pulled Tweek's pants down and off alone with his underwear. "Remember the first time we did this..." Craig trailed off, running his fingers up and down Tweek's stiff erection. "At lunch; under the bleachers..?" Craig said, before suckling on Tweek's head of his dick.

"Uh..uh huhmmm." Tweek moaned, as Craig continued up and down Tweek's cock.

"Mmm." Craig moaned. Tweek gasped. Craig pulled back, pumping his hand over the skin. "I remember you telling me to keep your underwear close by; afraid gnomes would come and take them." Craig laughed.

"Huh...ah... Don't you dare mention gnomes...ngh- while..Huh...we're having sex. Ahhah." Tweek moaned, although loving every minute of it.

"Oh, don't be hasty," Craig said, licking up and down his shaft.

"Oohnah, Craig I need you, now!" Tweek moaned. Craig sat up and removed his shirt. As if Tweek wasn't panting already...

He dropped his jeans, "Do you need me to prep you?" Craig breathes.

"Could you?" Tweek moaned. Craig licked his lips and nodded. Tweek opened his mouth as Craig stuck three fingers in his mouth. Tweek sucked on each finger individually. Giving each a proper coat of saliva. Tweek started breathing unevenly, which happened sometimes.

"You okay?" Craig asked. "Do you need a break?" Tweek shook his head as Craig pulled his fingers out.

"'M fine." Tweek said. "Hurry please." He begged. Craig murmured an_okay, _and pushed Tweek's legs up and waited for the blonde to take hold of them. Craig breath out as he inserted the first finger. Tweek's face contorted into pleasure as a low moan escaped his pink lips.

"Feels good?" Craig asked, smirking as he began to move his finger in and out slowly. Tweek moaned, bite his lip and nodded. Craig continued on, then, soon added a second and third. His fingers worked hard, looking for that special place inside Tweek. He panted underneath Craig. Tweek could feel every finger move, almost individually, in and out until he found it. Tweek arched up in a wet cry. "You're ready," was all Craig said. A statement more than a question. Craig position himself at Tweek's entranced and smiled down at Tweek. " 'member how scared you were?" Craig said. "You were so cute."

"What...do you -Ngh- mean were?" Tweek laughed.

Craig brushed his fingers over Tweek's cheek as he teased Tweek's hole. "You're adorable," Craig said, slowly pushing in. Tweek groaned as he formed to Craig's size.

"I remember..." Tweek breathed out.

"Remember making out between or while skipping class?" Craig said, Tweek giggled then groaned as Craig pushed further in.

"Remember our first Valentine's Day?" Tweek asked. Craig blushed.

"Don't talk about that." Craig whines.

"No, it was so cute!" Tweek said. "I loved the flowers." Tweek smiled, reaching up to graze his fingers over Craig's cheek. "I still have the card,-ngh-" Craig pushed further in, Tweek greedily rocked his hips forward.

"Ya do?" Craig asked.

"Hair like sun flares; hands that take perfect care." Tweek recited. Craig blushed. "Ughn..." Tweek sighed.

"Feels good?" Craig asked.

Tweek nodded as continued in and out, "Uh...uhuh.." Tweek lulled his head back and forth, almost in sync with Craig's thrust's as they got faster. "Harder...ngh, Craig please!" Craig complied, and moved harder and faster. "Yeah," Tweek moaned. He brought a hand up to conceal his moans.

"No," Craig said, reaching up and moving his hand. "I want to hear every fucking sound you make." Craig panted. "Let...me hear..." Craig said. He moved faster, causing Tweek to moan louder, and Craig loved every minute of it.

"Ah! Faster! Craig!" Tweek yelled. Craig complied, he always did. Tweek always seemed so helpless during sex. The whining and moaning he emitted drove Craig crazy. He remembered that when they first started out, Tweek was a little less eager for sex; it was a more scared, flustered kind of feeling for him. Of course he enjoyed it; fuck, he loved every second of it. He loved how one minute Craig could be rough and it increased his enjoyment, but in another he could be gentle and soft. Soft fingertips mingled over silky white skin; so gently, it tickled. Sometimes not just his fingertips, sometimes he would prick his nails along too, which Tweek loved.

Craig stopped a moment, although reluctantly and trying his best not to move, for them to catch their. Craig panted over Tweek with half lidded eyes; Tweek looking back with just the same. Craig ghosted his fingertips over Tweek's cheek. Even with the slightest touch, Craig could feel how hot it was. Tweek closed his eyes and pulled Craig's hand to his cheek. It felt cool to the touch, even though it was just as hot as his cheek, it was a different kind of heat. It felt good.

"You...okay?" Craig asked, panting. Tweek could only nod, as he continued to catch his breath. Craig leaned over him, sweat coming from every pore on his body, and kissed Tweek's forehead, gently. Tweek hand flew up and caressed his hair, a bit roughly, all because everything around him was moving so fast, he just wanted it all to last.

"Keep...going," Tweek breathed, almost breathless. "Please..." He said. Craig moved his lips to Tweek's, causing Tweek to gasp with as much oxygen as he could.

Craig pulled away and licked his lips, "As you wish." Then, Craig started to roll his hips again. Tweek instantly arched up; Craig hitting a certain spot.

His fingers digging into the sofas fabricate legs wrapping around Craig's waist. "Again, Craig!" Tweek cried. "Right there!" He panted. Craig continued on there; Tweek competing by rolling his hips against Craig's. Craig kept rolling his hips in time with Tweek so they'd meet every time. Tweek was sputtering and whining and moaning; he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Craig knew too; he also knew that he wouldn't either. Craig took hold of Tweek's neglected, leaking erection and began to rub his hand along the skin, causing Tweek's noises to be more intense and rushed. "Craig..ohm...I'm close!" Tweek panted.

"Me too, baby." Craig leaned down and have Tweek a quick passionate kiss. He put their foreheads together and whispered, "Let's cum together." Tweek gave an acknowledging moan as Craig moved faster and reaching closer to their peaks.

In sync, they both arched, "Craig!" Tweek cried out, arching his lips into Craig's. Craig swallowing all Tweek's moans and cries. Craig came at the same time, grunting Tweek's name before taking Tweek's lips with his own. They parted, breathing heavy, coming down from the intense high. Craig lazily kissed around Tweek's flushed face. Eventually capturing his lips and tongue lazily with his. Tweek's hands went over his face as Craig smirked down at him. "'Member how after the first time you so very shy and embarrassed?" Craig asked.

"I still am!" Tweek covered his face and flushed.

Craig removed his hands and kissed his lips, "You know I love you."

"I love you too." Tweek smiled. Neither one of them would come to bring up the first time they said I love you, because each time feels like the very first time.


End file.
